


Ties

by Kumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, High School Graduation, M/M, University, and wanted to write about their friendship, i just wanted to write something that wasnt reader insert, idk they're platonic here, iwaoi - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumi/pseuds/Kumi
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa share a moment after their graduation ceremony in their homeroom for the last time.





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that nobody really knows if Iwaizumi and Oikawa are going to go to the same university and wanted to write about them finally parting ways.

Oikawa’s laugh had always been a childish and annoying sound. Even as kids, Iwaizumi always wanted to hit Oikawa whenever the setter laughed.

So why is it that now, as he’s standing with Oikawa in the empty classroom they shared for their final year of high school, Iwaizumi wants to hear Oikawa laugh again?

“This is it.”

Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi with a smile on his face, and Iwaizumi wants to punch him.

“You’re going to Kyoto University in the fall.”

Iwaizumi finds himself nodding. “You’re going to UTokyo.”

Oikawa lifts his arms over his head and stretches, his diploma held tightly in one hand. “You’d better come and watch my games, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi nearly punches him. “Who the hell has the time?”

Oikawa laughs then, but the sound is different. “This is going to be the first time that we’re not on the same team, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi finds himself nodding. His eyes never leave Oikawa. The setter’s back is straight and his broad shoulders are pulled back as he looks out the window. “You’d better not give the UTokyo team any trouble.”

“I’ll come to your games, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi feels an unfamiliar stinging in his eyes. He’s never cried because of Oikawa before, and he’s not about to start.

“It’s only three hours by train. I can study on the way there.”

“You’re going to be texting me all the time, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi asks with annoyance laced in the words.

“Of course! I’ll even send you photos of all my meals.”

“Please don’t,” Iwaizumi groans as he finds himself sitting on the desk next to Oikawa.

“I can’t believe we’re going to different schools, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi finds himself saying, “It’s not as though we’re moving across the world. Three hours is nothing.”

Oikawa smiles then, and he scoots over so he can rest his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You just said you won’t have time.”

“I’ll make the time,” Iwaizumi reassures, his voice confident.

Oikawa smiles. The past year of choosing universities to apply to has been stressful, and it’s definitely taken a toll on both Iwaizumi and himself. Even with the decision to part ways and go to different schools for the first time in their lives, Oikawa’s certain that he’s not going to lose his best friend.

“We’re going to be late to lunch,” Iwaizumi mumbles. They had slipped away from everyone asking for photos for a little bit, after having taken a few team photos. There were a lot of requests for Oikawa to hand over his uniform’s second button from fans. Iwaizumi had been flattered when a few girls had approached him for his as well, though he had turned them down.

“Let’s exchange ties, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi looks over at Oikawa with confusion written all over his face.

“As a pact!” Oikawa clarifies. “To say that we’re still going to be together, even if we’re halfway across the country from each other.”

The hopeful look in Oikawa’s eyes is what keeps Iwaizumi from smacking the boy on the back of his head. Instead, he finds himself pulling the tie from around his neck and holding it out to Oikawa. If this had been any other day, Iwaizumi would’ve just brushed it off as teasing, but today, he knows Oikawa’s serious.

Oikawa smiles the first genuine smile Iwaizumi’s seen from him all day. He watches as Oikawa loosens his tie and holds it out, and Iwaizumi can’t help but feel a little happy about it. A long silence falls between them, and Iwaizumi’s eyes never leave Oikawa as the two of them put on their new ties.

“Let’s go!” Oikawa exclaims suddenly, grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s wrist and dragging him along. They’re meeting the rest of the team to eat lunch together, though Iwaizumi's sure that they're going to be the last ones arriving.

‘ _He’s such a crappy person,_ ’ Iwaizumi finds himself thinking. _‘I'm going to miss this._ ’


End file.
